Unbelievable
by riekincchan
Summary: Hinata seorang Chef di sebuah restoran. Dan Naruto benar-benar tertarik padanya, mungkin sudah terlalu dalam. Tapi Hinata tidak percaya, ia hanya gadis tunawicara jadi apa yang Naruto harapkan darinya? AU. RnR please?


..."Dilihat dari koleksi lukisan. Hampir semua objeknya seorang gadis. Apa yang membuat Namikaze-san sangat suka melukis dengan objek gadis ini? Apakah ia benar-benar ada di dunia nyata?"

Pria itu memejamkan mata sebentar. Memikirkan jawaban yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang.

"Karena dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik." Wajahnya sedih tapi pria itu tertawa kemudian. "Dan, dia memang benar nyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me Present**

**Unbelievable**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. NaruHina. Unbelievable song by Craig David**

**Sorry for typos and OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Hinata-chan aku punya tiket nonton. Ayo pergi bersama." Naruto membungkuk sedikit, mengangsurkan selembar tiket.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap Naruto tapi hanya sekilas sebelum melewati pria itu begitu saja.

Naruto sadar diabaikan tapi mencoba tak peduli. Ia menarik lengan Hinata. "Ayo terima." Katanya terdengar seperti rajukan.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia menggerakan kedua tangannya membentuk beberapa huruf yang dikenal oleh seorang tunawicara.

Tapi Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menggumamkan 'ha' yang panjang.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan sekaligus kesal. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya lalu mulai menulis. Yang kemudian di angsurkan pada Naruto.

**Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau. Pulanglah Namikaze-san.**

Naruto semakin merajuk. "Tidak mau."

Hinata cemberut, ia menulis lagi.

**Namikaze-san keras kepala. Sudah ku bilang tidak mau.**

Setelah itu ia pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum sedih campur optimis. Lalu berteriak, "Lihat saja kamu akan menerimanya Hina-chan."

Dan akan aku buktikan perbedaan kita itu tak masalah.

Kamu yang tunawicara atau aku yang bisa bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto itu pria keras kepala, yang Hinata tahu. Dia tidak pernah menyerah sebelum yang ia mau tercapai.

Ya, semua yang mengenal Naruto sudah tahu hal itu.

Paling tidak Hinata tahu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sejak Naruto terus mendekatinya. Entah untuk apa, Hinata tidak peduli.

Mencoba tidak peduli, sebenarnya.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli penolakan Hinata, seperti sudah kebal ia terus datang setiap hari. Menunggu di depan rumahnya, ke tempatnya bekerja, atau di tempat lain. Seperti penguntit Naruto selalu ada di tempat yang Hinata datangi.

Ah, atau memang Naruto menguntitnya?

**Plak**

Hinata menampar wajahnya pelan.

Aku ini mikir apa sih?

Jangan terlalu pede. Ya mungkin itu hanya kebetulan.

Ya, Hinata?

Iya, itu cuma kebetulan.

Hinata mungkin akan terus meneruskan monolognya dalam hati jika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mendengar langkah kakinya.

"Kamu melamun, Hinata-chan?"

Ya

Hinata hanya menggeleng lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Bertanya ada apa pada Ino.

"Hh, cuma mau memberi tahu, Namikaze-san ada di dalam Restoran. Beberapa pelayan sudah menawarkan menu tapi ia bilang hanya ingin dilayani olehmu." Kata Ino, lelah.

Hinata menaikan alis kirinya.

Ia tidak mengerti. Ia adalah seorang Chef. Pekerjaannya adalah di dapur. Menyiapkan makanan paling enak untuk para pelanggan. Jadi kenapa ia harus menjamu Naruto?

"Ayolaah, hanya kamu yang dia inginkan untuk itu. Jadi jangan menatapku begitu dan sekarang cepat layani Namikaze-san!"

Hinata mendelik. Beraninya Ino memerintahnya begitu.

Di sini siapa yang Chef sebenarnya?

Hinata menggerutu.

"Ayo sanaaa! Urusan dapur serahkan padaku." Ino menepuk dada dengan bangga.

Apa Ino lupa? Hinata bisu. Jadi bagaimana caranya untuk menawarkan menu pada Naruto?

Hhh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan yang sikunya berada di atas meja kayu. Ia terus menatap Hinata yang berdiri gelisah. Gadis itu memegang bolpoin dan buku catatan. Menunggu Naruto yang harusnya sejak tadi sudah memesan malah memandanginya penuh damba.

Apa?

Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya pandangan empati pada gadis bisu seperti Hinata.

Hinata terlalu rendah diri untuk mengakui Naruto tertarik padanya.

Naruto berpikir ini sudah terlalu lama. Jadi ia mengambil daftar menu, menoleh pada Hinata.

"Menurutmu, kue apa yang paling enak di sini Hinata-chan?"

Hinata memikirkannya. Tapi menurutnya semua kue di tempat ini enak. Membuatnya bingung.

Hinata menunduk di sebelah Naruto. Ikut melihat daftar menu. Semua gambar makanan di sana terlihat enak.

Ia tidak sadar yang dilakukannya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Ah, bahkan Naruto bisa mencium aroma rambut Hinata yang penuh dengan chamomile.

Menenangkan.

Saking menenangkannya ia sampai tidak sadar Hinata telah menunjuk salah satu gambar kue.

Naruto berdehem, setelah menguasai hatinya ia menjawab. "A-apa? Mango Chesse Cake with Mango Cremeux and Jelly? Apa itu enak? Lagipula namanya itu aneh sekali."

Hinata menatap kesal.

"Ma-maaf. Baiklah. Aku pesan yang itu kalau minumannya aku serahkan pada Hinata-chan. Hehe."

Sekarang Hinata menatapnya aneh.

Bukankah makanannya pun Hinata yang memilihkannya? Dasar pria aneh.

Ia mencatat pesanan Naruto, membungkuk sedikit, undur diri menuju dapur.

Naruto terus mempertahankan cengirannya sampai Hinata berlalu.

Lalu memegangi dadanya.

Haah, kenapa di sini benar-benar berdebar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pesanan tiba!"

Naruto yang sejak tadi melamun terkejut.

Sejak kapan Hinata bersuara cempreng?

Ah, sejak kapan Hinata bisa bicara?

Ia menoleh. Menemukan Ino yang membawa nampan.

"Ck, ternyata Ino-cempreng yang ngomong. Pantas saja."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hei jangan membentakku! Pembeli adalah Raja. Jadi aku ini Raja, pelayan!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi mana ada Raja urakan sepertinya. Lagipula aku ini Sous Chef bukan pelayan." Gerutu Ino sambil menaruh pesanan Naruto di atas meja.

"Hei, aku dengar itu!"

"Iya, maaf, sir. Silahkan dinikmati. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan silahkan katakan pada kami." Meski begitu, Ino mengatakannya masih dengan wajah masam.

"Hm." Naruto melirik kanan-kiri. "Hei Ino, di mana Hinata-chan?"

Ino yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur berbalik. "Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu." ia menjulurkan lidah.

Naruto cemberut, "Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya Hinata harus ada di sini, di mejaku, duduk bersamaku, menemaniku makan. Baru aku mau makan dan membayarnya."

"Ck, kau banyak maunya."

"Hei ingat pembeli adalah Raja!"

Gaah, rasanya Ino ingin menghajar pria ini.

"Iya, iya aku tahu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia sudah ada di sini, duduk bersama Naruto. Seperti permintaannya. Jadi apa yang Naruto tunggu?

Kenapa dia hanya terus memandangi Hinata sampai membuat wajahnya tak tahan malu?

"Aah, Hinata itu manis sekali. Apalagi jika sedang memerah. Rasanya aku jadi ingin makan Hinata dari pada kue ini." Naruto mengatakannya dengan ringan.

"..." Hinata malu sekali. Bahkan mungkin tidak punya kekuatan untuk menulis dan protes pada tingkah Naruto.

Cepatlah makan dan jangan menggodaku! Teriak Hinata di hati.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menuliskannya. Aku harus makan dan berhenti menggodamu. Aku mengerti." Naruto mulai menyuapkan kuenya.

Wajah Hinata menegang.

Naruto malah tertawa, "Aku gak bisa baca suara hati, kok. Hanya saja wajah Hinata sudah mengatakan semuanya."

"..." Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa ketika Naruto mengatakannya, rasa hangat berkumpul di dadanya.

Dan setelah semua pesanannya habis. Naruto bukan berarti membiarkan Hinata pergi. Ia tetap menahannya. Hinata sudah beralasan banyak hal. Tapi Naruto acuh. Pria itu akan mengeluarkan kata jitu semua pembeli.

"Pembeli itu adalah Raja. Jadi kau harus menurutiku."

Hinata tak bisa menolak.

"Ne, Hinata ayo kita main."

Nah, sekarang rencana apalagi yang dibuat pria ini? Mengajaknya main sedangkan ia sedang bekerja.

Sungguh waktu yang tepat, Naruto.

Hinata mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai menulis.

**Aku sedang bekerja, tidak bisa.**

Naruto yang melihatnya kecewa, "Ku mohon, kali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi hari ini. Ya, ya?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dalam hatinya Hinata sudah yakin menolak. Tapi apa yang ia tulis, yang ia perlihatkan pada Naruto malah sebaliknya. Dan membuat pria ceria itu semakin ceria.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disneyland itu sangat luas. Padahal ia dibesarkan di Jepang, tapi begitupun Hinata baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini.

Dan semua itu terjadi berkat pria keras kepala yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya, memaksa tangannya terus digenggam hangat.

Hinata tidak tahu, meski sangat ingin bertanya jika ia memiliki hak untuk bersuara.

**Kenapa kamu terus tersenyum?**

Atau

**Kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini?**

Hinata memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Ia berpikir terlalu banyak hingga tidak bisa di tulis dalam catatannya.

Itulah kenapa Hinata ingin bertanya dengan suaranya.

Hinata mulai berkhayal

Ah, seandainya

Tapi seandainya itu tidak pernah benar-benar ada.

Semu itu menyakitkan ya?

Rasanya jadi ingin menangis.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kamu kenapa? Ah apa karena terharu aku bawa ke sini sampai ingin menangis?" Naruto yang tadinya terlihat bingung malah menerbitkan cengiran karena asumsinya sendiri.

Ah, meski sudah berusaha tetap ketahuan ya?

Hinata tersenyum menyadari betapa Naruto memperhatikannya.

Oh, kali ini saja biarkan ia percaya diri.

Tapi Naruto yang melihatnya malah terkejut dan bingung. "Biasanya kamu marah. Tapi sekarang tersenyum!? Ini kemajuan. Apa Hinata-chan mulai menyukaiku? Ah, kau pasti sudah jatuh cinta padaku! Senangnya..." ya, Hinata biasanya akan marah ketika di goda.

Mendengarnya, Hinata malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kan, kamu sudah menyukaiku!"

Wajah Hinata memerah, karena terik matahari juga perkataan Naruto.

"Ini buktinya, pipimu memerahkan! Hina-chan pasti malu." Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hinata akan tertawa, tawa yang mungkin sangat keras. Jika saja punya suara. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria ini... kenapa begitu terbuka mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Karena kamu sudah membuatku senang dengan perasaan ini, ayo kita coba semua wahana permainan di sini! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewatkannya satupun walau itu berarti kita akan sehari-semalam di sini. Jadi bersiaplah!" Naruto menarik dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat lagi.

Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus berekspresi apalagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir semua wahana mereka coba. Tentu saja, Rumah Hantu sudah di blacklist oleh Naruto. Padahal Hinata benar-benar ingin masuk Rumah Hantu. Tapi pria yang katanya ingin mengajaknya mencoba semua permainan malah hampir menangis di depan pintu masuk wahana itu.

Hinata yang cemberut mengangsurkan catatannya pada Naruto.

**Namikaze-san cuma bermulut besar.**

Naruto nyengir penuh rasa tidak enak, "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke tempat begitu. Meski kamu memaksa sekalipun."

Hinata menulis lagi.

**Namikaze-san payah.**

Sekarang Naruto yang cemberut, "Hei, laki-laki juga tidak sempurna. Mereka selalu punya kelemahan, tahu."

Kelemahan ya?

Mata Hinata menyendu.

Kalau itu, Hinata juga punya.

Kelemahan yang sering jadi olokan orang. Membuatnya rendah diri.

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya, "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, aku belikan es krim ya? Jangan marah, Hinata-chan."

Hinata malah ingin tertawa lagi melihat Naruto yang begitu ketakutan.

Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ok, tunggu ya, aku segera kembali!" setelah itu Naruto hilang di telan kerumunan orang mencari pedagang es krim.

"Kau itu siapanya Naruto-kun sih?" Hinata yang baru saja akan duduk terkejut. Dua orang gadis berambut hitam dan cokelat mendorongnya keras. Membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Mungkin ia akan jatuh jika saja tidak punya pertahanan yang cukup.

Gadis berambut hitam itu punya tenaga monster. Pikir Hinata.

"Cih, tidak mau jawab. Dasar sombong! Ku tanyakan sekali lagi kau itu siapanya Naruto-kun?!"

"..."

"Kau itu tuli atau bisu, hah?! Miyuki baru saja bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya!" yang berambut cokelat menimpali.

"..." Hinata tetap diam, berpikir apa jika terus begini mereka akan menyadari kalau ia memang bisu?

"Jawab!" bentaknya lagi.

Hinata mulai tidak nyaman. Lagipula memang siapa yang akan nyaman di perlakukan begitu?

Hinata mengambil catatannya, menulis lalu memperlihatkannya pada kedua gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu malah tertawa. "Beneran bisu ya? Pantas saja." tatapan kedua gadis itu meremehkan. "Jangan dekati Naruto-kun kami! Awas saja ya. Kau itu cuma gadis bisu yang dikasihani Naruto-kun. Jadi sadar diri dan menjauhlah!" setelah mengatakan itu kedua gadis itu pergi dengan tergesa. Ketika melihat Naruto yang membawa dua cup es krim dari kejauhan.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang terluka. Tangannya melemas. catatannya terjatuh.

Memang apa yang salah dengan bisu?

"Ini es krimnya―loh Hina-chan kenapa?"

Salah. Salah sekali. Kekurangan ini hanya akan membebani orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan membuat malu.

Hinata mulai menangis.

Naruto pasti merasa malu membawa gadis bisu sepertinya.

Ya, ia pasti malu dan hanya merasa kasihan.

Memang apa yang Hinata harapkan?

Naruto menyukainya begitu?

"Hinata―"

Hinata menampik es krim yang disodorkan Naruto sampai jatuh. Cup es krim itu menggelinding tidak jauh dari mereka. Cipratan es krimnya sedikit mengenai sepatu Naruto juga Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Naruto terkejut. Lebih terkejut ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang penuh air mata.

Hinata menggerakan kedua tangannya. Terus. Membentuk beberapa kalimat.

Tidak peduli Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan betapa kekurangan ini memang menghambatnya.

Lihat? Naruto hanya bisa diam. Ia diam karena tak mengerti, pasti. Tapi Hinata tak mau menyerah. Ia terus menggerakan kedua tangannya. Mengacuhkan buku catatannya yang ada di atas tanah.

**Aku ini hanya seorang tunawicara. Kamu juga pasti malu berteman denganku. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri.**

**Jadi jangan temui aku lagi.**

Arti dari gerakan tangan Hinata yang terakhir.

Sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya masih diam terpaku.

Tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Di restoran tempat Hinata bekerja. Tidak ada yang berubah selain pengunjung yang semakin ramai.

Hanya saja Ino merasa Hinata lebih murung dari biasanya. Ino yang khawatir memutuskan mengajak Hinata ke tempat yang mungkin membuat Hinata senang.

"Hinata sudah siap?" Hinata menoleh, di depannya Ino sudah rapi dengan pakaian musim dinginnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya yang mengepal membuka. Ada sebuah kertas persegi panjang di sana. Tiket.

Ia sudah memberitahu Ino jika ia tidak mau datang. Tapi gadis itu memaksa, memohon padanya.

Dan Hinata tidak pernah bisa menolak permohonan.

Jadi berdirilah Hinata di sini, menggunakan syal dan mantel tebal berwarna hitam khas musim dingin. Di depan pintu masuk sebuah resto-gallery. Tempat pameran lukisan itu berlangsung.

Perkataan Ino terngiang. "Kamu tidak akan menyesal. Hidupmu akan berubah setelah pergi ke sana."

Bagaimana bisa semua berubah hanya karena sebuah pameran? Sampai saat ini yang bisa membolak-balikan kehidupan Hinata itu hanya Naruto.

Arrgh! Kenapa malah mengingatnya lagi? Hentikan Hinata. Dia sudah melupakanmu. Buktinya ia tak pernah menemuimu lagi setelah kejadian itu, kan?

Padahal meski di usir berkali-kali biasanya pria itu tak pernah menyerah.

Ah, air matanya hampir keluar. Ia menggosok matanya kasar.

Hinata berhenti tepat setelah ia melewati pintu. Hinata ingin masuk. Tapi perasaannya jadi tak menentu. Ia merasa ragu.

Hinata meraba dadanya, tepat di jantung.

Kenapa aku berdebar? Bukankah ini hanya sebuah pameran? Apa yang ku takutkan?

Ya, apa, Hinata?

"Hei kenapa hanya melamun? Ayo cepat masuk." Hinata tersadar. Tangannya di genggam Ino, ditarik masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukisan-lukisan yang dipamerkan benar-benar indah. Kebanyakan koleksi yang dipamerkan adalah lukisan seorang gadis yang Hinata akui benar-benar cantik. Wujudnya di kanvas itu benar-benar seperti perwujudan dewi-dewi yunani.

Hinata merasa pernah melihat wajah gadis itu tapi lupa di mana. Ah, sejak kapan ia pelupa?

Hinata terus berkeliling, memindai koleksi pameran dan berhenti di lukisan yang menarik penglihatannya. Di ujung lukisan itu ada sedikit goresan yang berbentuk beberapa kata

**Silent Angel,**

**by NN**

Mata Hinata melebar.

Apakah... apakah NN itu...

"Apa yang membuatmu terinspirasi mengadakan pameran ini?"

Pikirannya yang tadi dipenuhi inisial itu teralihkan. Telinganya kini mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang. Sepertinya ia pemilik galeri yang sedang di wawancara.

Hinata yang memang penasaran mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suara yang tadi sayup-sayup kini mulai terdengar semakin jelas.

NN itu... membuat Hinata jadi mengingat pria yang beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan Hinata seperti malaikat.

"**Hinata-chan itu kebaikan hatinya seperti malaikat."**

Tapi waktu itu Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu mengatakannya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal baik pada pria itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terinspirasi mengadakan pameran ini?"

"Ng, beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat menyukai seseorang."

Hinata yang merasa semakin dekat dengan suara-suara itu berlari, langkahnya yang tadi pendek-pendek kini di perlebar memantulkan suara berisik tak beraturan di atas lantai kayu. Ia berlari sampai paru-parunya merasa kesempitan. Resto-gallery yang tadinya minimalis entah kenapa jadi terasa sangat luas bagi Hinata yang tidak bisa membendung perasaan sesak penasaran.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengadakan pameran ini?"

"Ya." Ada suara tawa setelah itu.

Apakah...

Hinata merasa semakin dekat.

"Dilihat dari koleksi lukisan. Hampir semua objeknya seorang gadis. Apa yang membuat Namikaze-san sangat suka melukis dengan objek gadis ini? Apakah ia benar-benar ada di dunia nyata?"

Dia...

Hinata terengah-engah setelah berada tepat di belakang kedua orang yang sejak tadi berbincang itu.

Namikaze...?

Hinata memperhatikan pria itu memejamkan mata sebentar. Pria berambut kuning yang dulu mengejarnya entah karena apa.

Dia... Namikaze Naruto

Dengan alasan yang ambigu mata Hinata berair. Matanya yang berwarna keperakan semi lavender seperti mau tumpah. Rasa sesak menjalar ke hati mengempiskan udara sekitarnya. Membuat udara semakin sesak. Ia berusaha tidak menangis.

―Hinata benar-benar berusaha

"Karena dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik." Wajahnya sedih tapi pria itu tertawa kemudian. Tawa yang menggetarkan dada Hinata. Membuat punggungnya panas penuh kegugupan.

"Dan, dia memang benar nyata."

―tapi ketika Hinata mendengar itu semua air matanya tak bisa di tahan. Mengalir begitu saja. Menganak sungai.

Bisakah, bisakah ia berharap?

Naruto-kun

Ia sangat ingin memanggilnya tapi apa daya...

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan pewawancara menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Hinata pun ikut membalikan tubuhnya.

Di sana berdiri Ino yang tadi di lupakan keberadaannya oleh Hinata.

"Aku sudah membawa Hinata padamu jaga baik-baik ya!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan cengiran di bibir.

Hinata tidak tahu, di belakangnya Naruto yang tadi belum menyadari Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya berekspresi penuh kelegaan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Ino."

Mata Hinata yang berair melebar.

Ino ikut andil juga?

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," bahu Hinata kembali menegang. Berapa lama menit yang ia habiskan untuk melamun sampai tak menyadari Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Helaan napasnya terasa ke tengkuk Hinata. Membuat punggung Hinata semakin panas.

Naruto berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. membuatnya lebih gugup dari pada dulu.

"Y-ya," Hinata tidak ingin suaranya terdengar bergetar tapi Naruto yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Hinata membuatnya kehilangan kuasa.

Benar-benar sesak

Mata Hinata mengelilingi ruangan melihat orang-orang yang menikmati pameran kini malah memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan pemilik pameran yang memeluknya. Dan si pewawancara yang sekarang merasa mendapatkan berita lebih besar dari sebuah pameran.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto tiba-tiba membalikan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya. "kau harus melihat dan memperhatikannya. Aku hanya akan mempraktekannya sekali, oke?"

Hinata tidak mengerti tapi mengangguk. Ia terlalu terkejut, Naruto yang ternyata seorang pelukis itu di luar dugaannya. Hinata hanya berpikir Naruto adalah konglomerat yang hobinya main karena ia tak pernah terlihat punya pekerjaan selain membawa mobil sportnya.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Menghela napas lalu menatap Hinata. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk kanan diikuti jari jempolnya membentuk huruf L lalu jari kelingkingnya ikut naik.

Membentuk kosakata ILY

Dan Hinata menangis. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang menonton mereka. Atau Naruto yang tetap tersenyum dalam kegugupannya.

ILY itu...

"Aku mencintaimu,"

I Love You dalam bahasa isyarat

"Kau yang berada di dalam waktuku dan juga kau yang tak yang tak ada di dalam waktuku... aku mencintaimu(*)"

"... jadi menikahlah denganku. Aku akan jadi suaramu untuk dunia. Aku... berusaha belajar bahasa isyarat untukmu. Jadi jangan menolakku."

Hinata terus menangis.

"... dulu, terakhir kita bertemu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi sekarang aku sedang berusaha memahaminya."

Pria ini, pria yang tidak pernah menyerah meski Hinata mendorongnya keluar. Ia harus melakukan apa?

Ibu aku harus melakukan apa? Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

Hinata tidak pernah merasa pantas untuk Naruto. Tapi tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar jatuh, jatuh begitu dalam padanya.

Pada Naruto.

Hinata berlari kecil, menubruk Naruto keras, memeluknya erat.

Dan tepuk tangan begitu membahana dari ruangan minimalis itu.

Hari itu, di langit yang menyenja, di sebuah resto-gallery dua orang berpelukan. Sang pria tersenyum begitu lebar dan sang perempuan menangis di dadanya.

Hinata tidak menyangka menerima sebuah pernyataan cinta bisa begitu membahagiakan.

Dan sepertinya, kata-kata Ino memang terjadi.

Hidupnya akan berubah setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―**Untuk diriku yang dulu, aku tidak pernah punya impian untuk bersama seseorang. Tapi kini aku di sini bersama dia yang tak mau menyerah―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―**0o0―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Di sebuah lorong kecil sela-sela gedung tinggi. Seorang pria terduduk, napasnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya penuh lebam di mana-mana.

**Srek**

"Siapa itu?" lelaki itu kaget. Apa preman? Atau yang lebih buruk hantu?

Ia bergidig. Sudah cukup kesialan hari ini. Berkelahi dengan Sasuke karena Sakura. Lalu kalah dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Jangan sampai kesialannya bertambah hanya karena bertemu mahkluk astral.

Bayangan yang sempat Naruto lihat muncul lagi. Kali ini terlihat lebih besar karena semakin dekat.

Apa benar hantu?

"Waa, t-tolong jangan makan aku tuan hantu!" Naruto melupakan imej pria dewasa yang seharusnya bisa meminimalisir semua keadaan.

Tapi ia benar-benar takut jadi tidak apa, kan?

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika sosok yang ia bilang hantu sudah berjongkok di depannya, menempelkan plester pada luka sobekan di ujung bibirnya.

Eeh?!

Naruto membuka matanya seketika. Tapi yang ia lihat sosok tadi sudah berlari. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar, sosok itu menoleh sebentar dan yang bisa Naruto lihat hanyalah matanya yang sewarna bulan.

Bersinar.

Naruto menunduk, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Sebuah sapu tangan dan kertas, dari bawah pencahayaan yang minim ia bisa melihat sulaman nama di ujungnya. Matanya teralih pada catatan kecil. Lalu membacanya.

**Sepertinya aku membuatmu takut, maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantumu.**

Naruto tersenyum meski bingung kenapa sosok yang ia yakini sebagai gadis itu tidak mengatakannya langsung. Ia melirik ujung sulaman di sapu tangan.

"...Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Terima kasih. Kebaikanmu benar-benar seperti malaikat." Naruto menatap langit yang penuh kerlip dan cahaya bulan. Seraya berdoa agar dipertemukan lagi dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―**o0o―**

**Catatan kaki**

(*) Kata-kata Do Min Joon di drama Man From The Star.

**...**

Gaje? Bikin ngantuk? Bosenin? Datar? Entahlah, aku hanya menuliskan hal yang kupikirkan. Maaf bahasa isyaratnya tidak digambarkan eksplit. Karena jujur aja aku gak ngerti bahasa isyarat -_-

Aku menulis ini sebelum ujian nasional. Jauh hari sebelum hari ini. Entah apa itu namanya **wb**, aku kehilangan plot ketikafic inihampir dari kata selesai. Karena kesal, aku hampir gak pernah buka file ini.

Yang aku lakukan hanya membuat fic-fic baru tapi tak ada yang selesai. Tapi pas dengerin lagunya **Train - Marry Me** aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Kupikir membuat fic lebih mudah tapi sulit ketika akan membuat pengakhiran. Hampir semua tulisanku, aku bingung mengakhirinya bagaimana. Aku payah kan? -_-'

Terima kasih mau mampir, dan meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

.

Big thanks untuk yang ripiu di fic **Bintang Paling Terang**

**June25, **Hyuuga Divaa Arashii, ** , **kyucel, **livylaval, **shin jun, **Blue-senpai, **7th Chocolava, **lucky kimberly, **Gyuururu-kun.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama.

Dan terima kasih atas doanya ya.

**Ketika aku sudah mulai lelah menghadapi UN, aku membuka kotak review dan jadi semangat lagi karenanya :')**

Semoga masih mau mampir.

.

.

.

**rincchan,**

**out.**


End file.
